The Truth That Makes Me Cry
by earthfire
Summary: Alanna starts hearing voices... She needs a special plant to help her, what happens when she is kidnapped, what happens when she loses her memory? CHAPTER 8 IS NOW UP!!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth That Makes Me Cry  
  
  
A/N: This is just a short fic. But plz review! Flames and comments welcome! Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry on! Also if there is any one who wants to be my beta reader, plz email me, diaconianni@netlineuk.net.  
  
Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! So don't sue!  
  
By earthfire  
  
  
"I swear to Mithros and the Goddess, that Jon does this to me on purpose! He knows I hate these prissy social functions!" Alanna raged to Raoul, who agreed wholeheartedly. He too, was known to dislike these social events.  
What made Alanna really mad was that Jon had insisted, or rather ordered her to wear a dress! She fully intended to put something soft and squishy in his bed very soon.   
Revenge is so sweet. Alanna thought evilly to herself. Suddenly her thoughts where interrupted by Raoul. He was speaking again.  
  
"Come now Alanna, you should know very well that Jon really does appreciates us being here! So just smile, and be a good little King's Champion for once."  
Raoul attempted to pat Alanna on the head, but had to duck just in time as Alanna swung to hit him. He just smiled sweetly and walked away.  
Alanna sighed heavily and leant back against the closest wall. She really did hate this.  
  
"Why are you hiding, my lovely Lioness? Why don't you come on out?" Alanna was surprised when she heard the soft voice of George. He was meant to be at the Swoop, sorting out some important business.  
Even though Alanna was happy to see him, she turned to face him, intending to give a curt reply.  
When suddenly she was swept out of her hidden hiding place and onto the crowded dance floor.  
George twirled her around, and started to gracefully dance to the music. Alanna just glared at him. But when her beloved just looked at her like that, and raised his eyebrows, he looked so sweet. Even though she knew perfectly well that he was not sweet at all.  
She could not help but laugh out and smile.  
Maybe this wont is so bad. She thought to herself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A few dances later, Alanna and George left the floor and elegantly made their way up to the long oak table that was placed at the front of the hall. The feast was about to start.  
They sat next to the king, with some other important nobles sitting opposite them.  
This evening was to celebrate, the marriage of Roald and Shinkokami. Everyone was in there finest. It was to be a magical and spectacular evening.  
  
After the king had made his long speech about the upcoming wedding and said the blessing, they all sat down to enjoy the meal.  
  
The food was lovely as usual.  
The cooks must have spent hours trying to prepare this to satisfaction. Alanna thought to herself.  
  
Alanna was just about to start on the green salad that she had earlier put on her plate, when she heard quite voices.  
  
What is she doing?  
Look at her, sitting there by the king. She does not deserve it.  
She's a fake.  
A fraud.  
An impostor.  
  
Those words had stung and Alanna looked up abruptly, to see who was saying such things.  
When I find who said that, they will pay! Who care if it's on personal grounds? They have not right to day that!  
  
George saw his wife's rage and anger.  
"What's wrong love?" He asked tenderly.  
"Did you hear what they said?" Alanna tried to keep her voice down.  
"Hear what?" George asked confused. He had not heard anything, except the usual talk of the people around him.  
"What they said!" Alanna said, trying desperately to remain calm.  
George saw his wife's distress, and tried to hush her.  
  
But Alanna did not hear the rest of what George said. She was to busy listening to what the voices where telling her.  
  
She is nothing. She won't last. I am surprised she made it this far! Even more so that she is the King's Champion.  
Maybe he was desperate. Or maybe he felt sorry for her.  
How she got this far, I will never know.  
Yeah, I mean look at her husband. We can all see that he does not love her. He's just using her to get more power. Once a thief: always a thief.  
True. Too true.  
She still does not deserve him. Her children. Her friends. She is nothing. They just pity her. They feel sorry for her.  
She is useless. She could not even save her brother.  
  
At the mention of her brother, Alanna cracked. She knew it was true. All of it. Why would they not leave her alone? Had she not been tormented enough?  
  
Alanna jumped up and ran out of the hall. Not caring what anybody thought. Tears running freely down her face.  
  
Everyone went silent. No one had seen the Lioness behave like that before.  
  
George looked shocked. What had just happened? He had not seen Alanna cry in, Gods knew how long. And what were these voices? Had the stress finally gotten to her?  
  
After he recovered from the shock, he went after her. He was followed so after by Jon, Thayet, Numair, Daine and Raoul. They all knew Alanna and wanted to know what was wrong, and if they could help.  
  
When they reached the chambers of Alanna and George, all were surprised to find Alanna, curled up like a frightened cat. She was whispering to herself. Something about: "not being her fault." She was crying as if she had lost everything.  
  
Jon looked grim as he ordered for someone to go and bring Baird immediately. He did not tell anyone, but he was starting to worry about Alanna. There were all worried.  
  
As Numair left to fetch the healer, George knelt down by his broken wife and put a blanket round her thin shoulders. Then he held her tight, as if by this simple act he could banish all her worries and fears.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
The Truth That Makes Me Cry  
Chapter 2  
  
  
A/N: This is just a short fic. But plz review! Flames and comments   
welcome! Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry on!   
Also special thanx to my new beta reader, ShadowSorceress! And   
thanx to all of you who reviewed; hyperchick88, Kathryn Starr, shadow,   
Junipertree, Alanna the Lioness, ShadowSorceress, Grace, Jaelawyn   
Noble, astarael, and Aurora! I was so surprised at how many reviews   
I got! So before I do the next chapter how about another 5, to make it up to 15? Plz??  
Could you all tell me in your reviews if you want short chapters,   
which come out quickly, or long chapter that take longer!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! So don't sue!  
  
By earthfire  
  
  
  
After Duke Baird, had come in and given Alanna a concise examination to make sure there was no immediate problem with her, he ordered   
Numair and George to lift her gently onto the bed and made sure   
they let her get some rest.  
  
As the Duke gave an agitated Alanna a strong sleeping potion,   
he left them looking extremely concerned. On the way out he told   
Jon that he need to give Alanna a complete examination to double check nothing was wrong.  
Soon after that everyone except George left, to give Alanna some   
peace. George would not move until he knew what was wrong. They all felt it best if they leave him be.  
  
As the last person closed the door, George looked down on his sleeping wife.  
Her eyes were tightly closed, as if she faced some unknown demon.   
Her soft lips where pressed into a tight line. Her tanned forehead creased into a frown.  
George was worried. In fact he was more than worried. He knew   
that his wife could take care of herself, but he doubted if she   
could handle this. She could not use her strength, her wits, or   
her charm to get her out. She was alone. And George did not like it.  
It was not like Alanna at all. She rarely cried, and when she did   
it was not in his presence. It was as if she thought it weak to   
show emotion. George on the other hand, thought this was wrong.   
Everyone need release, even his Lioness.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He had no idea how long he spent watching his wife. He neither slept,   
nor ate. He would just watch, hoping that there would be a change in her condition.  
Finally when Duke Baird came back with assistance, to give Alanna   
a check over, George left to get something to eat. As he was on   
his way out, Baird told him that he would call Jon and the others   
when he was done to report on what he had found. As George turned   
to go once again, a reassuring arm on his shoulder stopped him.   
Baird smiled kindly at him and told him not to worry, that everything would be all right.  
  
George sulkily left to get something to eat.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alanna's POV  
  
What was happing? Where was she?  
All she could see was darkness. No light, no familiar face, nothing. What was going on?  
There she is. She can't escape us. She's not smart enough.  
Trying to hide is she? Well if I was she I would be to. I would be ashamed.  
She's a failure. Can't do anything right.  
I agree. After all, itÕs her fault her brother is dead. She   
could have saved him. But she didn't.  
  
At this point Alanna was ready to cry out. But she didn't. She   
would not give her tormenters that satisfaction.  
  
She is hopeless. Doomed.  
She should quit while she's ahead. Go live out the rest of her   
life as a hermit. Would be the best for everyone.  
Or she could kill herself. That would end it all. Not more responsibility,   
no more pressure, no more hurting others.  
Best of all, she could be with her mother, father and brother.  
Not that she father would care. He would be ashamed. His daughter   
could have been so much more. But no, she was too stubborn for   
her own good. Yes, she should end it now.  
  
That did it. Alanna cried out. She could not help it anymore.   
Tears streaked her face. Why did they have to be right? She should end it now. It would be the best for everyone.  
  
Alanna thrashed and tried to get out. But she was quite weak, so she did not get far. She was quickly sedated by one of the other healers in the room.  
  
Baird looked confused. He had gotten what he wanted. Just in time it seemed. He should go call a meeting now and inform the others.   
They would not be happy with his findings.  
  
He strode out of the room, and called a nearby page. The page   
was to fetch Numair, Daine, George, Jon, Raoul and Thayet to the   
Council Room. Immediately. The page nodded his understanding and ran off, to do as he was told.  
  
Baird set off at a brisk walk to meet them there.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
George's POV  
  
He had been called to the Council Room by an out of breath page.   
He assumed it would be about Alanna.  
As Duke Baird came in, he nodded his head to everyone in the room   
and motioned them all to sit down.  
  
There was a moment of terse silence that was quickly broken by Jon.  
"What is wrong with her then? Is it all just stress? Or something   
more?" He added that end bit softly.  
Baird took a long steadying breath.  
"The truth is that while she was at the celebration banquet, well   
it turns out the Alanna was poisoned."  
"WHAT!" George and Jon yelled simultaneously.  
"You see, when I gave Alanna the full testing, I found something   
in her bloodstream that should not be. It is a liquid called Icecold.   
It is a slow acting poison that affects the mind. In this case   
it seems that it is affecting Alanna's brain, and thus causing her to 'hear' voices."  
"How do we counteract this poison?" George asked instantaneously. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth That Makes Me Cry  
Chapter 3  
  
  
A/N: This is just a short fic. But plz review! Flames and comments  
welcome! Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry  
on! Sorry this took so long to come out!  
Also special thanx to my beta reader, ShadowSorceress! And thanx  
to all of you who reviewed; hyperchick88, Kathryn Starr, shadow,  
Junipertree, Alanna the Lioness, ShadowSorceress, Grace, Moonlight8387,  
Briar's Rose, Takarimon, Radella, asianlioness Jaelawyn Noble, astarael.  
I was so surprised at how many reviews I got!  
Also a big thanks you to Aurora! Who kept encouraging me to write, and also  
help me banish my writer's block, and helping me with later ideas for this  
story!  
Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! So don't sue!  
  
Baird took a deep breath.  
"Well, if we act immediately, we should be fine. We need a second  
plant called Ambereyes. It is just as rare as the poison. Fortunately we  
have a supply. It grows deep in the Forest. It is very hard to find."  
"I will send out some of the knights to retrieve it.." Jon started.  
"I¹ll go now. The quicker we do this the better." George said.  
"Wait a minute George, this could be a trap. Wait until I get some  
knights organised. Who ever fed Alanna the poison will know we¹ll try to get  
the counter poison. So they may be waiting for us."  
"I will not wait long Jon. This is my wife we are talking about." George  
growled threateningly.  
"Baird could you please ask Dom, Raoul, Neal and Keladry, to get  
ready to go into the Forest. I am sure they all will want to help."  
Baird nodded his understanding, and left quickly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The knights were organised quite quickly. It seemed that everyone was eager  
to help Alanna.  
They were all gathered in the great hall, for an immediate pep talk  
by the king, who would also bring everyone up to date with what was going  
on.  
  
"As I have told you, we need to act promptly. We will split up  
into teams of twelve. That way we will hopefully find the plant  
quicker. Please organise yourselves into groups as soon as we are outside."  
Jon finished.  
  
He glanced at all the people around him. There were not just knights, but  
the Queen's Riders as well. There were also many of Alanna friends and  
comrades. All were keen to see that she was well. She was a hero in their  
eyes, and they would do almost anything to help her.  
  
As they set off, Jon was deep in thought. He had told George not  
to come, when news reached them that Alanna was getting worse.  
This poison was affecting her badly. George was going to stay by  
her all the way through this. Jon had some of his people get in  
touch with the Swoop. Alanna's children had to be informed about  
what was going on. They were not happy to say the least. They  
were shocked and very, very angry. It was hard to convince them  
that they should stay at the palace. They wanted to go out and  
find who did this to their mother, and make them pay dearly.  
Luckily Jon had convinced them, or rather ordered them to stay behind.  
  
They had entered the forest. It was dark and forbidding inside. Still they  
went on.  
  
This is going to be a long day. Jon thought grimly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
George had decided that he should stay with his wife. Jon had also  
insisted that he stay. He thought it too dangerous for him to leave.  
If they had attacked his wife, then they could attack him. Although he  
doubted it. The security on the palace had been doubled, even tripled.  
  
He glanced down and looked at his wife's troubled expression as she slept.  
She was tossing and turning. She looked to be in great pain.  
  
He felt his heart burn inside of him. How dare anyone cause his  
other half this much pain? They would pay. Whoever they were, they would pay  
severely.  
  
George spent the next few hours watching his wife closely. He  
was getting sleepy, but he did not want to fall asleep. He would  
not let anything happen to Alanna again.  
  
At around dusk, the children came in. They looked exhausted. They had been  
riding all day, to get here as soon as possible.  
They ran into the room and hugged their father fiercely.  
  
When they broke apart, they looked at their mother. She looked  
so helpless. It ate at them that they could do nothing to help. They would  
just have to wait, until they had possession of  
the plant. Then they could cure their mother and find who did this  
and, well, it would not be peasant for the person they caught.  
  
George told the children to go to bed. He would wake them when  
anything changed. They were reluctant, but did as they were told.  
  
Soon he was alone again. He sat back and watched and waited. Something was  
bound to come up. It always did. But he could not help but hear a tiny voice  
in his head that said: What if nothing comes up? What then?  
  
George watched his wife as long as he could. But he could not keep his eyes  
open forever. He felt his eyes drop and he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
He did not see the figure hiding in the shadows. He did not see what  
happened next.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
George was shaken roughly awake.  
He was staring into a pair of very blue eyes. Jon.  
"Where is she?" Jon asked, unable to keep the panic from his voice. George  
looked around confused.  
  
His eyes finally settled on the bed. The bed that was now empty.  
  
George jumped up immediately he looked around wildly.  
  
Jon noticed his friend's frightened look. He knew that he did not  
know where she was either. Where had she gone?  
  
No sooner had they returned with the plant, they had gone straight  
up Alanna's room and found her gone, with George asleep.  
  
"Oh no" Was all Jon managed to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth That Makes Me Cry   
Chapter 4   
  
  
A/N: This is just a short fic. But plz review! Flames and comments   
welcome! Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry   
on! Sorry this took so long to come out!   
Also special thanx to my beta reader, ShadowSorceress! And thanx   
to all of you who reviewed; hyperchick88, Kathryn Starr, shadow,   
Junipertree, Alanna the Lioness, ShadowSorceress, Grace, Moonlight8387,   
Briar's Rose, Takarimon, Radella, asianlioness Jaelawyn Noble, Shang   
Unicorn, nat, Lydia, astarael. I was so surprised at how many reviews I got! 31! Yeah!   
Also a big thanks you to Aurora! Who kept encouraging me to write,   
and also help me banish my writer's block, and helping me with later ideas for this story!   
Also, I think the last line in this chapter was from another book   
I have read. Harry Potter I think. Oh well.   
Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! So don't sue!   
  
George's POV   
  
How could this have happened? How could i have let this happen?   
I had just closed my eyes for a few minutes. The next thing I knew   
is that she has gone! How, why, where! All these questions went through my head at once. My greatest concern is that Alanna will die before we have time   
to administer the antidote. I can't help but feel all this is my fault.   
  
I sighed heavily and settled further back into my chair.   
  
I had just come from a four hour meeting with Jon, Thayet, Numair and the rest.   
We had come up with no answers, no conclusion, and no theories.   
It was disheartening. There was nothing I could do, not until there was some sign, or some clue as to where my dearest was being held. I knew Jon had every knight available, searching for her. Still I felt so helpless, as if I was letting her down.   
  
I sighed once more. Well there was nothing to be done at the moment,   
maybe if I had some more rest I would be able to think more clearly.   
  
I let my eyes close slowly, and before I knew it I was sound asleep. It was an uneasy dream, about all the troubles of the world, all the disasters, all the problems. Alanna was at the centre, trying to get out. But there were other problems as well that had to be dealt with first before I could get to Alanna. Then Alanna was screaming, screaming for me to help, but there were hundreds of people trying to hold me back. I was losing sight of her! No! I would not lose her again!   
  
Suddenly I was wrenched back into the real world.   
  
I was feeling dazed and confused. What had awoken me? Not that I was not glad to be awake.   
  
As I looked around the room, I noticed a piece of parchment on the floor, under the door. I heard the sound of footsteps scurrying away. I lurched to my feet quickly, hoping I would catch sigh of the person, who delivered it. As I opened the door and peered around the corridors, I realised I was too late. I glanced down at the paper lying on the floor.   
  
I gently bent down and picked up the paper. I gazed at it curiously, wondering what was inside. Carefully I opened it. As I read its contents, my eyes grew wide.   
It was a letter from the captors!   
  
Dear George,   
  
At last we meet again. It has been a while.   
I am sure you are wondering as to who I am. Well you will know   
in all good time. I will tell you this however; I am the one who   
is in currently in possession of your wife. I have not as yet harmed   
her, but that may change if she keeps trying to escape, which I   
assure you she won¹t. I propose we meet. I have many things to   
tell you. So if you wish to see you wife again then meet me outside   
the Dancing Dove, at midnight, tomorrow morning. Do not be   
late. Come alone. I will await you, my darling.   
  
Love ~X*X*X*X~   
  
I felt anger swell inside of me. How dare they do this? As I   
read the letter once more I noticed some details that I had failed to notice before.   
  
Like why did they say love and my darling? Also why did they say to meet outside the Dancing Dove? Everyone knew that that area was Rogue territory. No one besides Rogues where seen any where near there after dark, let alone midnight. Did that mean that Alanna's captors were part of the Rogue? Did they capture Alanna to get at me? Or was it that they wanted her, and just wanted me as an extra bonus? Either way, they would not get what they wanted.   
  
Well there was no more thinking about it tonight. I had no choice. I would sneak out to meet with the captors. I would find out where Alanna was and get her out of there. Maybe I would listen to what they have to say to me, and then I¹d kill the rest of them.   
That was the price they paid for harming my Lioness. I would have her back in her bad before sunrise. No one would know. I could not tell Jon or the others. They cannot endanger themselves, or stop me, wanting to have time to plan. It may be too late by   
then. And by the time they did know, it would not matter. She would be safe once more.   
  
I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. Maybe I should leave one of the men or women for her? I was sure Alanna would love to deal with them accordingly.   
  
I smiled, as I though about what Alanna would do. She would be furious.   
  
Then my eyes clouded over with fear. What if Alanna was already dead? Either from her captors: or her tormenters in her head?   
What if this was all one big trap?   
  
Still there was nothing to do but wait and see. Worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. All would be right in the end. I hope. What will come will come.


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth That Makes Me Cry  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
A/N: This is just a short fic. But plz review! If I don't get up to 40 reviews, the next chapter WONT COME OUT! You have been warned! Flames and comments welcome! Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry on! Sorry this took so long to come out! It's been like 3 months! Sorry!  
Also special thanx to my beta reader, ShadowSorceress! And thanx to all of you who reviewed  
Also a big thanks you to Aurora! Who kept encouraging me to write, and also help me banish my writer's block, and helping me with later ideas for this story!  
Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! So don't sue!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was just coming up to midnight. George had just crept out of the castle, and only narrowing avoiding the guards. The years he had spent as the King of Thieves certainly helped.  
  
As he walked, George felt the morning breeze brush against his skin. He unintentionally wrapped his black cloak closer about him to ward off the chill, and other things hidden in the dark.  
  
Know one knew that he was out. He had deliberately kept his leaving from the children and Jon. They would only worry. Or worse interfere. He did not want any one else to get hurt. He had made enough of a mess of this situation.  
  
He led his faithful mare, Trixy, slowly down the road that led into the market place. George had no idea what he was going to do once he got to the Dancing Dove. He was nervous. He never rushed into anything; he always made time to prepare. Not this time. He could not be late. There was nothing he could do to prepare this time, and that made him more anxious.  
  
As the Dancing Dove came into view, George stopped. He glanced around to make sure there was no immediate trap that he would fall into.  
He climbed down off Trixy, and walked up to the main door. A thin sheet of perspiration appeared over his forehead. This had to be a trap.  
He let his hand find the hilt of his dagger. He had to be careful, or neither him, nor Alanna would make it out alive.  
  
He allowed his hand to hesitate for only a moment, and then he pushed open the door to the Dancing Dove and stepped inside.  
  
The room was dimly lit, and there was a solitary figure standing by the fire.  
  
"Welcome my dear. Finally you have arrived. As you must know, I have been waiting for you." The speaker's voice was evidently a women's. As she turned around, her face came into the light. She was striking. Her hair was as dark as night, and cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were nothing but the purest blue. She had very defined cheekbones, which only added to her overall beauty.  
  
She smiled a smile that would make most men fall to their feet in a quivering mass of jelly. Her teeth were as white as the moon, and they sparkled like diamonds.  
  
"Where is Alanna?" George asked shortly. He was not at all fazed by this woman's beauty. There was only one lass for him, and he would not rest until she was back in his arms once more.   
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to have her back? She is nothing but trouble, and is nothing of what a proper lady should be." The woman confidently took a step forward.  
  
"Alanna is what I want. No one else could ever hope to take her place." He said. "Now tell me where she is or you will have an unpleasant scar running across your pretty neck". He replied smoothly.  
  
"Guards! Seize him!" He shrieked. About three fully armed men came running towards him. He smiled inwardly. Apparently they did not have much faith in his abilities. He would show them.  
  
With the speed that any other man would marvel at, he had taken out his knife, and threw it with such accuracy, that his chosen target had no chance. A look of horror passed over the man's face as the knife buried itself his chest. As soon as that was done, he turned to face his last to opponents.  
  
He took out his hidden dagger, and rushed at them. There was no fear in his heart. This was for his Lioness.  
  
The two others looked shocked. They apparently did not think he would be so bold.  
  
As he moved he turned towards the shorter of the two, then he quickly changed direction and headed towards the other. With a quick, hard punch to the side of the head, he was on the floor unconscious. He smaller one, and most obviously the younger turned towards the door, and fled. George had no intension to go after him. It would be a waste of time. He had to get to Alanna.  
  
The woman backed towards the corner of the room.  
  
"Why?" This was all George had to ask. He needed answers before he left.  
  
Tears welled up in the woman's eyes.  
"Don't you recognise me George?" He asked hopefully.   
  
George looked at her coldly as sudden realisation dawned on his face.  
  
"Beth? Is it really you?" At her small nod of confirmation he continued. "Why did you do this?"  
  
"You should know that you where the only desire of my heart. I could not live without you. I thought that if I showed you what a real lady was, you would come back to me."  
  
George looked at her incredulously. 'That had been 25 years ago!' He thought to himself.  
  
"That was a long time ago. You should have known that things would never be the same. So you did this all to get me back." Beth looked at him, realising that she had indeed lost him forever.  
  
"I am sorry." This was all she said before he turned and left. George shook his head to clear it. Time to get Alanna and go home.  
  
15 minutes later he found her locked away upstairs on an old bed. As soon as the door was knocked down, he was by her side in an instant. He took he hand in his, and whispered soothingly to her, letting her know that he was here.  
  
He gathered her up in his arms. He barely noticed the large bump on her head, and the burses that covered her body. As soon as he got her home to the palace everything would be all right. That's what he thought anyway. But things rarely happened the way you wanted them to. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth That Makes Me Cry  
Chapter 5  
  
  
A/N: Plz review! If I don't get up to 45 reviews, the next chapter   
WON'T COME OUT! You have been warned! Flames and comments welcome!   
Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry on! Sorry   
this took so long to come out! It's been like 3 months! Sorry!  
Also special thanx to my beta reader, ShadowSorceress! And thanx to all of you who reviewed  
Also a big thanks you to Aurora! Who kept encouraging me to write,   
and also help me banish my writer's block, and helping me with later ideas for this story!  
Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! But a girl can wish!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
To say that Jon was furious was an understatement. He had been   
in a rage as soon as he had found out that George had given him   
and his guards the slip. He would have to increase the security   
around the palace. How could George do this to him?? Did he ever   
think?? However, if Jon had thought about it, he would have done   
the same and would have rushed off to save Thayet as well. She   
meant the world to him, even if he did not always show it.  
  
Jon continued his pacing and waited for further news of George and   
Alanna. He had sent all the available knights and guards he could   
spare. He was hoping one of them would be able to find George and   
Alanna soon. He was painfully aware that time was drawing short   
for Alanna; soon the poison that had entered her blood steam would kill her.  
  
Roald watched his father pace up and down the room. Roald was sure   
that if his father were not careful he would wear a hole in the   
floor. Roald had not seen his father in this state in a long time.   
He looked worn and drained, his grey streaks stood out more prominently   
than ever before. There were dark lines around his eyes, which   
looked as if he had been crying. His mother was in no better state.   
She had essentially lost her best friend. The whole place was   
in shock, and all of Alanna's friends were distressed.  
There had to been some news of them soon; the rugs could not take much more.  
  
Suddenly there was an urgent knock at the door. Jon glared at the   
origin of the sound. It was as if the noise was disturbing something sacred.  
"Come in." He ordered in an irritated tone of voice. Roald felt   
sympathy to who ever stood behind those doors. His was defiantly was not in a good mood.  
"I am sorry to disturb you your majesty, but George has returned."   
The page told his king in a quivering voice. Suddenly Jon's eyes   
widened and he swept out of the room, beckoning his son and the page to follow.  
"Where are is he?? Was there any one else with him??" Jon asked,   
hope lanced his vice and his eyes where pleading with the page to   
tell him what he wanted to hear.   
"He is with Duke Baird. I did not see any one with him." The page spluttered.  
  
Jon went pale. This could not be happening!! His mind screamed   
at him. There had to be a mistake!! George would not leave without   
Alanna, not unless.unless. Jon could not follow that train of though.   
It was like thinking about it, would make his nightmare into a possibility.  
  
As Jon neared the healers wing, he begin to feel sweat. As he came   
closer he know his life would change, one way or another.  
  
As the door open and Jon, Roald and the page stepped in they all   
froze. There was George. Leaning over a thin body. The person   
lying in the bed was scarcely breathing. Jon hoped to all the Gods   
and Goddess out there that this was not his Alanna.  
  
George turned to look at them worry filled his eyes.  
"Baird is going to give her the antidote in a minute. We can only   
hope that it is not.not too late." George closed his eyes and took   
a deep steadying breath, and held Alanna's hand as Baird approached   
them with a glass vial in his hand.  
Jon looked at Alanna in disbelief. This was not the same Alanna   
he knew from a few weeks ago. This was a woman who had been badly beaten and hardly fed.  
  
Jon, George and Roald stepped closer to the bed, almost as though   
the closer they were to her, the less likely it was that they would   
lose her again. They did not notice when the page left. Once more   
they did not notice that soon all of Alanna's dearest friends stood around her bed.  
  
As the duke gave Alanna the antidote, the group breathed as one.   
When Baird moved away to let George take up his place, there was   
a collective sigh; they did not know that they had been holding their breath.  
  
They all waited around Alanna's bed. They all knew that the antidote   
had an immediate reaction. Alanna would either wake up in any moment   
or she would be doomed to spend the rest of her living existence in a hell like sleep.  
  
Everyone was nervous and trapped in his or her own thoughts. They   
all loved Alanna, either as a friend, companion, lover or comrade.   
They could not lose her!! Not again, after they had just got her back!!  
  
There was a stir on the bed. Instantaneously George and Baird were   
there. Alanna's eyes fluttered open. She slowly looked around,   
as if she were confused. She eyes then found George's. She smiled   
the most beautiful smile any one could dare hope for.  
They were many cries of "Alanna!!" and many hugs that were shared.  
"Thank the Goddess you are all right!!" Thayet whispered, she could   
hardly contain her tears of joy at seeing her friend awake.  
"I am fine Thayet!! Really!! I guess that the heat got to me."   
Everyone looked at Alanna confused. What was she talking about?  
"Erm...Alanna what are you talking about??" Daine asked, confusion shining in her eyes.  
"I must have been outside, longer than any real lady should have   
been. The heat must have affected me more than I expected. I am   
so terrible sorry for causing so much worry!!"  
With meaning to do so, Alanna had caused more worry than ever before.   
Alanna thought she was a lady?? What had happened to the Alanna   
they all knew and loved so well?? However more importantly, could   
they get her back from whatever ever had happened now?? Would she forever think she was a lady??  
All this had to happen just when everyone thought that things would   
get easier and that everything would be back to normal. This just   
proves that you do not always get what you wish for. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth That Makes Me Cry  
Chapter 7  
  
  
A/N: Plz review! If I don't get up to 55 reviews, the next chapter WON'T COME OUT! You have been warned! Flames and comments welcome! Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry on! Sorry this took so long to come out! It's been like 5 months! Sorry!  
Also special thanx to my beta reader, ShadowSorceress! And thanx to all of you who reviewed  
Also a big thanks you to Aurora! Who kept encouraging me to write, and also help me banish my writer's block, and helping me with later ideas for this story!  
Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! But a girl can wish!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"What happened??" George asked Baird as they walked away from the hospital wing.  
  
"I'm not sure, something went wrong."  
  
"There is no need to point out the obvious!! Just get back in there   
and help my wife!!" he raged.  
  
Baird sighed. This was turning out to be a very long day.  
  
"Maybe we should continue this conversation in my office. We would   
not want anyone to find out about Alanna's state of mind, you know   
as well I as I, that some people would try to take advantage of   
her in this vulnerable state. She would not be able to defend or protect herself."  
  
George wordlessly followed the Duke into his office. As they sat   
down, there were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say.  
  
Finally George said, "Do you have any idea about what might have happened to my wife??"  
  
The Duke studied his hands, like they would explain the meaning   
of all things important. "I think that your wife most probably   
has amnesia," he said slowly. "It must have been when she was   
captured, and when you found her unconscious." Baird looked up into George's eyes sadly.  
  
"Is there anything that you can do to help her, and to regain her   
memory?" George's voice trembled as he spoke.  
  
Baird sighed deeply this time. "I'm afraid there is nothing we   
can do, until she regains her memory on her own. I suggest   
you talk to her. See what she remembers; see what is true and what   
clearly is not. Take her to see the people she knows. Help her remember."  
  
George closed his eyes trying to stop the tears that threatened   
to over flow. However he needed to be strong, if not for himself, then   
for Alanna's sake. He could do this, he knew he could. Now, could he   
could he talk to his wife?? What should he say?? With a brief   
reassuring smile to Baird, he left the room in search of his Alanna.  
  
~*~I was tempted to leave you all hanging here!! But I'm not that nasty!! HeHe!!~*~  
  
As George re-entered the room, he stopped in his tracks. He frantically   
looked round the room. Where was Alanna?? Suddenly he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Relax George. Daine has taken Alanna back to your rooms, so she   
can get dressed." George heard Numair say. George breathed a sigh   
of relief. It couldn't be good for him to worry this much!!  
  
"Thanks for telling me Numair. I'll go right away and see her.   
There is much we need to talk about."  
  
George sighed as he walked back out of the hospital wing; moving   
as quickly as he could. George just could not help but feel concerned.   
  
In no time at all, George had reached his destination. His and   
Alanna's chambers; where they had spent so much of their time happily.  
  
George raised his hand to knock, then stopped. This was stupid!   
Why should to knock to enter his own chambers? Hee shook his   
head. What a day it had been.  
  
George opened the door silently and stepped into the room. Bracing   
himself to face a wife he no longer knew.  
  
As George looked inside the room, he soon spotted Alanna. She was   
dressed in a floor length light red dress. The bodice was a darker   
shade of red, and the laces were pulled tight, showing a lot of   
her cleavage. She looked amazing, but at the same time the image   
hurt, because deep down, he knew that his Alanna would never, even   
on the Gods' orders, wear that type of dress.  
  
As George snapped out of his daze he saw Daine sat next to Alanna   
doing her hair. She was piling it up on top of her head, leaving   
a few strands loose to frame her face.  
  
The two women finally noticed he was in the room.  
  
Daine smiled, began to get up and spoke first. "Hello George, I'm   
sorry that I took Alanna back to your chambers so soon. I should   
have waited for you to return, but I thought it best to get Alanna   
back to the places she has been around most. You know, to help   
with her memories. But now that you're here, I'll leave you two   
alone, I'm sure you have much to talk about. Beside I'm sure that   
Numair will start to worry if I do not return soon." Daine headed   
to the door. "I'll see you two later!" And with that Daine opened the door and left.  
  
Alanna looked up at George for the first time, since he had entered.   
George only needed to look into her eyes to tell she was feeling   
awkward. He sighed inaudibly. He missed Alanna terribly, and   
he would make sure she was back to her normal self as soon as possible.  
  
"You're my husband." Alanna said uncertainly. George smiled kindly.   
"Yes I am. I suppose you are rather confused at the moment. I   
tell ye some stories from when we first met, would ye like that   
lass?" Alanna smiled. The tension was gone, and they had both   
taken the first steps towards Alanna's recovery. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth That Makes Me Cry Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Plz review! If I don't get up to 60 reviews, the next chapter WON'T COME OUT! It's only five reviews needed! You have been warned! Flames and comments welcome! Tell me if I should leave it here, or if I should carry on! Sorry this took so long to come out! It's been like 2 months! Sorry!  
  
*ducks the fruit being throw at her*  
  
Also special thanx to my beta reader, ShadowSorceress! And thanx to all of you who reviewed Also a big thanks you to Aurora! Who kept encouraging me to write, and also help me banish my writer's block, and helping me with later ideas for this story! And if anyone actually read this, I apologise in advance for the amount of sweetness in this chapter. This story will soon be drawing to an end, one or two chapters left, and then I will continue with the sequel to the Wrath of Chaos. Disclaimer: As usual none of these characters are mine! But a girl sure can wish!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It had been about seven months since George had returned with Alanna in his arms. The anti dote had been administered, and Alanna was on her way to a full recovery. Well, as mush of a recovery as someone can be with amnesia can.  
  
Alanna had regained many of her memories. It had been a long and painful process.  
  
George had recounted, most of the adventures Alanna had gotten herself into. Starting from the time she ducked her brother in the fishpond, through her years till her became a knight, and most of the time when they were together as a married couple.  
  
Alanna had many frequent visitors who told her about themselves and the time spent together, ranging from her own children, the King and Queen and their children, Daine and Numair: who were accompanied with a few pf the palaces animals. Many of Alanna's old friends had been round to see how she was doing, and not surprisingly many pages and squires had been to see her. It had made Alanna happy to see how many people truly cared about her.  
  
George was waiting anxiously for the rest of here memories to surface, as well for her to regain her knowledge of her fighting and war mages skills. If they were attacked then there would be trouble.  
  
After a few months of Alanna's return, news of her accident, which I might add, was a well-kept secret, managed to become the gossip of whole villages. George was becoming worried. He was sure they would be attacked, after all, who would pass up an opportunity like this? It was a chance for someone to finally rid the world of the King's Champion. They would be the envy of evildoers around the world. They all waited with baited breath for the attack that never came.  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
George was riding his stallion and Alanna was riding her mare. They were going to have a picnic in the forest. They had not done that since the accident, and George hoped that it might help Alanna regain some more of her memories.  
  
They entered a small clearing. It was cosy spot, and they used to come here on occasion, just to spend time with each other, to get away from the stress and strain of work and always being in constant danger. It was fairly enclosed and had a stream running with fresh spring water. They were far away from anyone else that they would not be disturbed. They were flowers everyone; it was a very tranquil place to be in.  
  
George let the horses roam free to graze and laid the red checked blanket on the ground and when Alanna sat beside him, he took her hand in his. "We used to come here together just to watch the sunset. We both haven't been here for a while, as we have been busy with work. But I thought I might be a wonderful way to relax. You deserve it lass. You've been through so much." Alanna didn't say anything; she just rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustle in the surrounding bushes. George quietly stood up and pushed Alanna behind him. He pulled out his dagger. No one knew they where here, and no of their friends knew about this place, Alanna and he had agreed to keep it their secret. That only meant that they had been followed, and that meant trouble.  
  
Then just as he thought he had imagined the sound, a band of men on horseback came galloping into their clearing. They were surrounded. George glanced around worriedly. Under normal circumstances, together Alanna and he would be able to take them. But these were not normal circumstances, Alanna didn't remember how to fight let alone remember the skills she learnt as a knight.  
  
A tall man came forward; he looked to be the leader of the group. He smirked, and spoke coldly to them, "Look what we have here lads. Looks like the Champion and her spouse. Aw." He spat. "He is trying to protect her! I wonder why.maybe it's because she don't remember!" He laughed. "It looks like you're in trouble mate. You can't take us all." He motioned with his hand and he and his men advanced towards them, swords and daggers raised.  
  
As they came at George he tried his best to protect his beloved wife. He wouldn't let anything happen to her!  
  
The sound of metal on metal rang out through the clearing and sword fought sword for dominance. However, George could only take so many on his own. A man who had creep up behind him suddenly stuck him. George fell to his knees. He could hear cruel laughter and screaming.  
  
Meanwhile Alanna had watched this with growing horror. This couldn't be happening! Not now! As she watched Gorge fall to his knees in pain, something unexpected came over her. Anger. Anger and rage like she had never experienced before. She suddenly became dizzy and she too fell to his knees. Her vision clouded, as memory after memory assaulted her. From the times with her Father and Thom, to her days of training, and battles and memories of Jon and George had hers marriage, their beautiful children and their friends. It all came back to her. She could remember everything. She knew who she was! She grabbed a near by sword and leapt forward voicing her famous battle cry.  
  
"I am Alanna, the Lioness, King's Champion. You dare challenge me?" She roared in out rage. They would pay.  
  
She wielded the sword like she once did, but with renewed vigour. She sword went backwards and forwards, flashing through the air, the sun making it glimmer this way and that.  
  
The enemy wide eyed, stammered. The Lioness was back! Running back to their horses they mounted and galloped away into the distance. Alanna allowed herself to smirk. She still had her touch.  
  
Alanna walked casually over to where her husband, who was thankfully unharmed. "Need a hand dear?" George came to his feet and enveloped her in a bone-crushing embrace. "Thank the Gods and Goddesses you are alright!" He whispered with such heart-felt emotion into her ear. "It's alright love, everything will be fine. I'm home." 


End file.
